No Time to Die
"No Time to Die" is the 25th James Bond film produced by Eon Productions and MGM, it will be directed by Cary Joji Fukunaga. It will be written by Scott Z. Burns, Phoebe Waller-Bridge and Cary Fukunaga from an idea by Neal Purvis and Robert Wade. Daniel Craig will return for his fifth outing as James Bond. The film will be released by Universal Pictures and United Artists (Annapurna Pictures) after the expiry of the Sony Pictures deal. Plot Five years after the capture of Ernst Stavro Blofeld, James Bond has left active service. He is approached by Felix Leiter, his friend and a CIA officer, who enlists his help in the search for a missing scientist. When it becomes apparent that the scientist was abducted, Bond must confront a danger the likes of which the world has never seen before. Cast Daniel Craig as ''James Bond'' - A former 00 that has retired to Jamaica. Rami Malek as Safin - Bond's adversary. Christopher Waltz as ''Ernst Stavro Blofeld'' - Head of SPECTRE, arrested at the end of the previous film. Léa Seydoux as Dr. Madeleine Swann - Bond's lover who assisted him in the previous film. Ralph Fiennes as ''M'' - Head of MI6. Naomie Harris as ''Eve Moneypenny'' - A former field agent who is M's assistant. Lashana Lynch as Nomi - A "00" agent. Ben Whishaw as ''Q'' - MI6's Quartermaster. Ana de Armas as Paloma Also starring Rory Kinnear as Bill Tanner, Jeffrey Wright as Felix Leiter, Dali Benssalah as Primo, David Dencik as Waldo and Billy Magnussen as Ash Crew Members Director - Cary Joji Fukunaga - replacing Sam Mendes Producers - Michael G. Wilson and Barbara Broccoli. Writers - Scott Z. Burns, Phoebe Waller-Bridge and Cary Fukunaga from an idea by Neal Purvis and Robert Wade. Director of Photography - Linus Sandgren - replacing Hoyte Van Hoytema. Production Designer - Dennis Gassner - not confirmed. Music/Score - Dan Romer - replacing Thomas Newman. Editor - Tom Cross and Elliot Graham - replacing Lee Smith. Production Company's - EON Productions and MGM. Distributes - ''United Artists Releasing and Universal Pictures - ''replacing Sony Pictures. Production Production started in 2016 with Daniel Craig in the October saying he might return for another film. After the release of SPECTRE, EON's deal with Sony Pictures expired meaning the release rights were up for sale - after a lengthy period MGM announced a new deal with Universal Pictures and the re-formed United Artists. Neal Purvis and Robert Wade were re-hired as co-screenwriters in March 2017 with Craig announcing he would return in August of the same year. By March 2018, Danny Boyle had been announced as the films director with John Hodge replacing Purvis and Wade with an original story co-written by Boyle and Hodge. Production was due to start on the 3rd of December 2018 with a release date of 25th of October 2019 however Boyle and Hodge stepped down in August due to creative differences. EON's hunt for a new director included names such as Christopher McQuarrie, Jean-Marc Vallée, Edgar Wright, David Mackenzie, S. J. Clarkson, Bart Layton, and Yann Demange. By November 2018, Paul Haggis had completed a rewrite of Wade and Purvis script. EON announced in September 2018 that Cary Joji Fukunaga had been appointed as the film's director with production now scheduled to begin on 4 March 2019 at Pinewood Studios for a 14 February 2020 release. By February 2019, another rewrite had taken place with Scott Z. Burns coming on board to polish Wade and Purvis script and in April of the same year Phoebe Waller-Bridge was also hired to provided another script polish at Craig's request to add more humour and to make the characters more believable. The final script that was used for filming was credited to Scott Z. Burns, Phoebe Waller-Bridge and Cary Fukunaga from an idea by Neal Purvis and Robert Wade Due to the Burn's rewrite, the release date was pushed back to the 2nd of April 2020 in the UK and the 8th of April 2020 in the USA and international. Future Daniel Craig confirmed during production of No Time to Die that he would step down as James Bond after this film. It is expected that a new actor will be confirmed in the role before pre-production of Bond 26 but not after the post-production or release as Barbara Broccoli has stated her respect to Daniel Craig. Bond 26 Category:Films